lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Russell Parkinson
Russell Parkinson, initially and often credited as Russell P, is an actor. He is best known for his role as Russell Griffin in the Jurassic Shark series, and Colonel Crunch in the Bread's Crumbs series. Russell made his acting debut in 2013 with Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, filming the project from July to November. In June 2014, he played Russell in The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods, which was his first role outside the Jurassic Shark series. From 2014 to 2016, Russell periodically filmed Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. He went on to have roles in Ninjago, Bread's Crumbs, Tea-Eee, Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer, Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption and Pizza Never Come. Russell has also provided Scott with numerous guns, Tea-Eee, Creator's Axe and other props. After filming wrapped for Jurassic Shark III in February 2016, Russell's collaborations with Scott slowed down. Over the years, he was expected to have roles in The Creepy Guy Returns, An Aspiration to Excel, Bread's Crumbs 3 and Creepy Guy 4, but scheduling conflicts prevented him from participating. He is set to have a starring role in The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, reprising his role from the third film several years earlier. Biography 2013 Russell met Scott in 2012, and yearned to be in his movies. Russell also introduced Scott to Gabe Sagherian, a friend of Russell who could become a major collaborator of Scott's. Russell's first film was Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, ''in which he had a major role as Russell Griffin, as well as a secondary role as Quinn Freeman. He filmed the project from June to November of 2013. Russell provided all of the Airsoft guns that were used for the project; he also starred alongside Gabe Sagherian, who played Gabe Reynolds. Russell also runs a YouTube channel called NovaGriffin, formerly known as GriffinHawk13, which he started in October 2011. Russell has "rebooted" the channel various times, taking down all his videos and then posting new ones. Originally, Russell posted satirical songs before moving onto other videos such as gameplays. The most recent reboot of the channel was in May 2018. 2014 Russell was confirmed to reprise the role of Russell Griffin in ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, the third and final film in the series. He began filming the project in April 2014, and worked on it for the months that followed. Initially, Russell was set to be in The Creepy Guy Returns, although scheduling conflicts prevented him from participating. He later starred in'' The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' as Russell. He also starred in Ryan Bowman's short film, Bread's Crumbs, playing Colonel Crunch, the "clone" of Corporal Crunch. Russell also recorded dialogue for Ninjago, playing a corrupt politician named Cillian Fincher, a supporting character in the film. In October, Russell returned as Colonel Crunch in the Bread's Crumbs interquel Tea-Eee, starring alongside Gabe Sagherian and Ryan Bowman. Russell would provide the prop for Tea-Eee, as well as Dennis Palmer's outfit in the film. Towards the end of the month, Russell finished filming his role in the first half of Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution's outdoor scenes. 2015 Russell was intended to appear in An Aspiration to Excel, Scott's entry to the second White House Student Film Festival, but scheduling conflicts prevented him from participating. Russell resumed filming Jurassic Shark II in early-2015. He participated in filming the project through the majority of the year, up until October 2015, when his major scenes were completed. Russell would also appear as Colonel Crunch in The Conundrum Dimension through the use of archival footage. In June 2015, Russell reprised his role as Colonel Crunch in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, ''and he returned to voice Cillian Fincher in ''Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer. Archival audio of Russell from The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods was featured in the film for the civilian wielding the chainsaw. Russell would also appear as Colonel Crunch in The Conundrum Dimension through the use of archival footage; the short film was released in August 2015. 2016 After participating in many of Scott's project's from 2013 to 2014, by 2015 Russell's collaborations started to slow, as he made brief appearances in Bread's Crumbs 2 and Rise of the Great Devourer. Russell appeared in the last two parts of Jurassic Shark III, which were released in February and December 2016 - though he filmed these scenes from July to October 2015. Russell filmed his final scene in Jurassic Shark III alongside Gabe Sagherian and Ryan Bowman in February 2016, and using his quadcopter he also helped film the aerial footage played during the credits. In June 2016, Russell was expected to reprise his role as Colonel Crunch in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. Russell was unavailable for much of the shoot, although while filming the scene where Big Beard confronts Captain Jumpa, Russell approached and offered to film his planned scenes then. This was the only time Russell was available, but due to the cast being in the middle of another scene, they were uanble to film him. 2017 Russell was also set to reprise his role as Russell for The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, and was to film it in either January or February 2017. Unfortunately, once again he was unable to, forcing Scott to have Dakota Markle take his place in the film. Russell was set to return as the voice of Cillian Fincher in Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master, but the character wasn't given any dialogue in the film's script. Russell's exclusion from the film had nothing to do with him being unavailable, as several other characters in the film don't have voice actors either. In March 2017, he was confirmed to reprise the role of Colonel Crunch for a final time in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. It was initially noted that his role may be cut from the story due to scheduling conflicts. Previously, Russell's role in the second film was cut down heavily, while his role in the third film was cut out entirely due to scheduling conflicts with filming. On May 30, 2017, Russell participated in filming the project, making this his first time filming since February 2016. He also provided an axe wielded by one of the main villains, The Creator. 2018 On March 5, 2018, Russell was confirmed to star in The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods - the last installment of The Creepy Guy in the Woods series. He will reprise his role as Russell, having previously played the character in the third film, The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods, which was released in June 2014. The film is currently stuck in development, though Russell is still attached to it. On October 7, Scott approached Russell to return as Cillian Fincher in Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master, and he agreed to do so. On October 10, he was confirmed to have "rejoined" the cast. He completed his lines on October 28. 2019 Despite not physically appearing in the film, two pictures of Russell as Colonel Crunch are featured in Kaine West: No Salvation, though he was not credited. One of the pictures had Russell's face superimposed onto that of a World War II soldier, to depict the character's historic background. For most of 2019, Russell didn't appear in any of Scott's films. On December 28, he participated in the filming of Pizza Never Come, the long-delayed eighth installment in the series. This marked Russell's first time filming with Scott since Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, in which he makes a cameo, and his first major role since Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. Filmography As Actor *''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution'' (2013) - Russell Griffin, Quinn Freeman *''The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods (2014) - Russell *Bread's Crumbs'' (2014) - Colonel Crunch *''Tea-Eee'' (2014) - Colonel Crunch *''Ninjago'' (2014) - Cillian Fincher (voice) *''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo (2015) - Colonel Crunch *Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution'' (2015-2016) - Russell Griffin, Various InGen Employees *''The Conundrum Dimension (2015) - Colonel Crunch (archival footage) *Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer'' (2015-2016) - Cillian Fincher, Chainsaw Russell (voices) *''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption'' (2017) - Colonel Crunch *''Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master'' (2018) - Cillian Fincher (voice - cameo) *''Pizza Never Come'' (2019) - King Stallion Upcoming Films *''The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2020) - Russell Cancelled Appearances Russell was set to appear in several projects, but scheduling conflicts prevented him from participating. Many of the projects involved him reprising roles he had already played. *''The Creepy Guy Returns'' (2014) - Russell *''An Aspiration to Excel (2015) *Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam'' (2016) - Colonel Crunch *''The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2017) - Russell Trivia *Russell provided the all of the guns used in Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, ''and a few of the ones used in ''Jurassic Shark III. *He was set to have major roles in both The EdTech Enterprise, The Creepy Guy Returns, An Aspiration to Excel ''and ''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, but scheduling conflicts prevented him from participating. Russell was also set to have a larger role in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, but he only participated in the first day of filming. Category:Real People Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark Actors Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:2016 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:Tea-Eee Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago Actors Category:The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:Creepy Guy in the Woods Actors Category:2017 Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2017 Storyline Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:2018 Storyline Category:2019 Storyline Category:Pizza Never Come